Linked
by Richefic
Summary: Tony wasn't always Gibbs senior field agent. Gibbs didn't always wear that silver ID bracelet. A pre-series snippet where Tony the junior agent on the team, desperately trying to do the right thing when the Boss' birthday rolls around.


Disclaimer - The actor MH has a totally different reason for Gibbs wearing a silver ID bracelet which makes this pure and utter fiction.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was an excellent investigator. So it was a simple matter to hack into NCIS records and find out the birth date of his taciturn Boss. A little further digging, a conversation here with Abby, a word or two there with Ducky gave him a list of suitable gifts to purchase. The rest should have been plain sailing.

Except, when had anything in Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Junior's life ever been_ that_ easy?

It was the worst of all scenarios that the big day itself fell inside the second week of a hot case, a case that involved the missing eight year old daughter of a deployed Marine, when everyone knew all cases involving marines and/or children and God forbid both hit Gibbs hardest of all, which meant he rode his team harder than ever for answers, especially when those answers seemed to be nowhere to be found.

"I hope you kept the receipt for whatever it was you bought for the Boss' birthday, Stallion," Dawn Roberts scoffed at him fondly, as Gibbs stormed up the stairs to MTAC after yet another furious outburst. "Because I don't think our fearless leader is in any mood to be celebrating anything."

"Abby's brought him a present," Tony defended his actions. "And Ducky is planning on taking him out for dinner."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not as cute as Abby and you don't have that whole older wiser vibe that Ducky has," Roberts pointed out, not unkindly. DiNozzo was her partner after all. "Trust me, stallion, you need to let this one go."

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" Tony groused.

"Well, you are Italian and a bit of a stud," Dawn pointed out. "Would you prefer 'Probie'?"

"I wasn't exactly a newbie to law enforcement before I got here," Tony pointed out. "They don't hand out those gold detective shields to just anyone you know."

"You'll be wishing you were back in uniform walking the beat if you don't come up with some names before Gibbs gets back from his video conference with Sec Nav," Dawn pointed out. "If I was you I'd forget all about trying to worm your way into his tight little circle of favourites and focus coming up with something to help you actually keep your job."

"What?" Tony blinked. "You don't think Gibbs likes me?"

"I think he tolerates having you around, so long as you come up with the goods," Dawn pointed out. "But I've seen off almost a dozen Probies since I've been here and no one has even come close to Stan Burley's record of serving with Gibbs and that was only five years

"Abby and Ducky have both lasted longer than that." Tony insisted stubbornly.

"The difference is they aren't field agents," Dawn pointed out. "And nor will you be if you don't get back to work."

Huffing slightly, DiNozzo nonetheless turned his attention back to the files, carefully combing through each and every lead until he finally thought he had found something. A short drive riding shot gun with Gibbs, was followed by an intense shoot out and a touching reunion between the sacred but unharmed little girl and her parents and had then all back at the Navy Yard completing their paperwork as dusk finally fell.

"Night stallion," Dawn grinned at her partner as she dropped her completed report into Gibbs in tray. "Don't work too late."

"I'm almost done." Tony didn't bother looking up.

"Look Tony," Dawn surprised him when she actually stopped and leant against his desk. "I like you. You're a good guy. So, don't go hoping for too much from Gibbs. He's a good Boss and a great CO but he's never going to be the kind of touchy feely person you need."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked stiffly.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean, DiNozzo," Dawn shook her head. "But if you want me to spell it out you have Daddy issues and Gibbs isn't the right guy to fill that void. Don't say I didn't try to have your six."

After Dawn had left, Tony swiftly put the finishing touches to his report, then e-mailed the document to his Boss, even as he printed off a hand copy for the file. Holding the piece of paper in his hand, he opened his drawer and looked at the small wrapped parcel perched on top of his pens and candy bar, before glancing at the clock.

19.15

Abby had already been around earlier to drop off something in a dark red gift bag that had actually made Gibbs smile. Ducky had come by before to confirm their reservations for 20.00. Tony hesitated, torn between good sense and good intentions, and then he picked up the report and the parcel and left them both on his Boss' desk before bolting for the elevator.

* * *

The next morning DiNozzo made sure that he was at his desk early. Even so, he was dismayed to see that Gibbs was still there before him, a couple of Styrofoam cups already in his trash can and his jacket slung over the back of his chair, evidence of his presence. DiNozzo's report and, more importantly his gift, were nowhere to be seen. Tony was pretty sure that was a bad thing.

As he settled behind his desk and powered up his computer he was at least grateful that Dawn wasn't in yet to rag on him about being a sentimental idiot. Gibbs had probably just tossed his gift into the trash. He didn't know what he had been thinking, Dawn was right, Gibbs was a good Boss and a great CO, better than he deserved, but Tony had no right to expect the man to be anything more.

"Trouble sleeping, DiNozzo?"

His Boss' gruff tone made him jump, even though he was expecting Gibbs to show up sooner or later. Trying to school his features, even as he struggled to slow the beating of his heart, he pasted on a bright grin, hoping that none of his anxiety about his anonymous little gift showed in his eyes or expression.

"No Boss just thought I'd get a head start on the day."

"We get a case I don't know about?" Gibbs arched a brow as he uncharacteristically paused in front of Tony's desk. "Because I could have sworn Morrow took us off rotation for the next three days."

"He did?" Tony blinked, wondering how he had missed that. Even so, he was quick to recover. "You're here, Boss."

"Yeah, Guess I am."

Without another word Gibbs moved around to take his place behind his own desk. The two men worked in companionable silence for a few hours, catching up on routine paperwork and reviewing cold cases, until Gibbs stood up and stretched cracking the bones in his spine before reaching for his jacket, gun and badge.

"DiNozzo, with me."

"We catch a case, Boss?" Tony looked up from his own work in surprise. "I thought you said we were off rotation."

"We are," Gibbs affirmed, coming to stand in front of his junior agent's desk. "But we still need to eat. Its lunch time and I'm buying."

"You are?" Tony blinked in surprise, before recovering again. "I mean, thank you, Boss. That's very generous of you."

"Then better get your ass in gear, DiNozzo, before I change my mind."

Tony scurried to grab his gear, only belatedly noticing as he came to stand beside his Boss in the elevator the heavy solid silver ID bracelet being worn prominently around his wrist. Seeing it nestling next to the utility long sleeved t-shirt, sears checked flannel shirt and off the rack sports jacket, Tony felt his features warm with embarrassment.

"It's too much isn't it?" He blurted. "I'm sorry, Boss. I should have known better. Probably, should have just got you a bottle of Jack or something."

"So, why didn't you?" Gibbs asked.

"Pardon?"

"I said," Gibbs flicked the emergency switch, bringing the elevator to a halt and turned to face his junior agent in the dim lighting. "Why didn't you just buy me a bottle of Jack?"

"I should have," Tony winced. "I guess I really screwed up. I should have known a guy like you doesn't go for the big extravagant gestures. I always go over the top. I just thought .." He trailed off.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"Doesn't matter," Tony said miserably. "I still have the receipt somewhere. I can return it. Buy something you actually want."

"You hear me say I didn't want this?" Gibbs asked.

"Isn't that why we're standing here, making everyone else in the building take the stairs, so you can break it to me gently?"

"You ever hear me break anything gently to anyone, short of grieving relatives?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Well, no, but that bracelet was _really_ expensive, Boss."

Gibbs' soft snort of laughter was oddly reassuring. Especially since Tony was sure that his Boss didn't actually give a damn how much the bracelet had actually cost. But maybe he did care just a little about why Tony had gone out and shopped for the pricy gift.

"I honestly thought you would like it, Boss" Tony was utterly sincere. "And you've been so good to me since I left Baltimore, letting me stay with you until I got settled, taking care of me when I got sick or injured. I just wanted to get you something to say thank you for all that."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed. "You're my partner and my friend. I don't need repaying for watching your six."

"No Boss," Tony dropped his eyes to the floor at the implied reprimand. "Sorry, Boss."

"Doesn't mean I don't appreciate it when you try." Gibbs chided gently.

"Really?" Tony's head came up sharply at that, his grin turning slightly shy of all damn things. "Because I know I always go a bit over the top, especially for a less is more guy like you, but we both know you pulled me from a pretty bad situation back in Baltimore and you've been a great Boss ever since. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated everything you've done."

"It never occurred to you, you might be worth the trouble?" Gibbs tipped his head on one side.

"Not usually, no." Tony admitted.

"Well then," Gibbs raised his wrist and looked fondly at the heavyweight ID bracelet engraved with the simple legend "Boss "Every time you look at this, every time you think about this, I want you to remember that I think you're worth it. Because I'm not planning on taking it off any time soon. If ever. Are we clear?

"Absolutely crystal, Boss," Tony positively beamed at him. "So, where are we going for lunch?"

"I've heard good things about Alfredo's." Gibbs shrugged, like it meant nothing at all.

"Alfredo's," Tony blinked. "That place is pretty pricy, Boss."

"You saying I'm cheap, DiNozzo?" Gibbs gave him an old fashioned look.

"No, not at all," Tony assured him. "Just careful with your money. Are you sure you want to spend that much on me? Because I'd be just as happy with an extra large pizza."

"And I would have been just as happy with a bottle of Jack," Gibbs gave him a fond look. "But sometimes its nice to go that extra mile."


End file.
